What you didn't know
by unexpectedhero
Summary: An aspiring journalist who attended the same high school as the now famous Gorillaz writes a series of stories of the band's adventures during their school career.
1. Chapter 1

There was always that small, little, meaningless group in high school that nobody ever truly noticed from a line-up of cliques. By individual they were more than known, they were popular, reaching the stars in separate cliques besides their own. Every high school had one of those cliques of outcasts of the society of high school, unnoticed when the clique was formed – too worthless to give any attention to – but when they spread away from their hive, they usually were noticed by different, unusual students of the high school.

For example, in Royal Highness (Royal Hiney for short) High School, there was a small group of students, no more than four (sometimes), who always gone unnoticed when they stood in the corner and away from everyone else. Yet, when one of them just took a couple of steps away from their friends, that person received attention from a limited amount of other students, excited to able to speak to that one person. And if that one person took a couple of steps backwards into the small group, their attention seized to be.

However, none of the four (maybe more) students ever realized this sort of unusual experience; many of them didn't care about the attention in the beginning. They were oblivious to the fact that they were popular when they weren't around certain people – if they knew of this, they probably wouldn't even care for it either. Though, it was better that way as these four students understood one another (to some extent) and they felt comfortable at each other's side (sometimes). They weren't classified as good friends or even close, though the outcasts always seemed to get along better with other outcasts, and that's what happened to these four (maybe five, maybe six) students.


	2. Chapter 2

**The group:**

Stuart Pot (Stu-Pot for short) was an odd ball, in basically everyone's eyes; the weirdest teenagers of the student body found him to be extremely different. Stu-Pot didn't really notice the fact that he was a freak in everyone's eyes, though if he had half a mind to figure this out, he most likely wouldn't care. Stu-Pot was born a rather slow child, unable to follow the dotted line without the help from teachers or his parents; to make matters worse, Stu-Pot was given pain medication from his mother, who was a nurse, at a very young age for these horrid migraines he had suffered – the migraines became worse in age, having Stu-Pot take several pills at a time, leaving him drugged and high off these pain medications.

Though he was weird and the freak show of Royal Hiney High School, many girls had open or secret crushes on the unusual boy. He was very attractive, even if both of his eyes were knocked in (a freak accident caused by a "friend" of his [we'll get to that, don't worry]) and his front two teeth were missing. He had azure blue hair, shaggy and always in a bed-head state of array; his heart was big, willing to love and be loved by anyone and several girls feel for that romantic side of his. He wasn't technically "girly", though Stu-Pot fancied in the cute things in life such as kittens, bunnies, and puppies, which gave the girls all the more reason to adore him. Not only that, but he had a singing voice of a star, one that he failed to see.

Murdoc Niccals (Muds for short) was…well…he was…he was Murdoc Niccals. The eccentric young man wasn't quite the ladies man as Stu-Pot was, though he always thought he was more of a ladies man than his "friend". Murdoc was the dirty, annoying, disgusting, perverted student who always sought out attention and always ended up in a fight or left all alone. Murdoc Niccals never really did quite grasp the fact that in the end of his pursuit for attention he lost the attention he was seeking – if he ever had it in the first place. Murdoc wasn't only a perverted student who seemed to get on everyone's nerves, but he was the student that _everyone_ got on _his_ nerves; he despised the people he wanted attention from, found them as meaningless bags of skin (ouch, I know). In short, Murdoc Niccals was best voted Most Hated student in the year book of Royal Hiney – he was the first and last person to ever be voted for Most Hated. Murdoc Niccals was like this because he was the anti-christ; he worshipped the devil every single day of the school year, doing his creepy and disturbing rituals in the bathrooms and in the back of the classrooms. From this, everyone just assumed that he was the devil's child.

There was talent hiding underneath that filthy, grimy looking student (surprised? I was too). On a bass, he could out play anyone else in our school and his choice of music wasn't only settled on the suspected gothic, dark, and heavy metal that his persona gave off. His choice of music ranged from hip-hop to soul to punk rock to soft rock to metal; it was quite odd to see the Murdoc Niccals blasting a couple of tunes from the radio from his juke box and actually singing to the lyrics. How and why Murdoc Niccals became "friends" with the adorable and kind Stuart Pot was anyone's guess.

Noodle; ah, Noodle, the foreign exchange student from Japan found her place in the sea of outcasts when she had potential to be someone. Noodle was a spirited, happy, go-getter girl – the perfect personality of the cheerleading squad, yet Noodle never once found her way into the cheerleading squad. The day Noodle (she never spoke of her real name) arrived to Royal Hiney High School, she was surrounded by a pack of students, poking and questioning her with curiosity –this probably frightened the young girl as she punched and kicked a couple of students that pulled at her unusual style of clothing and ran away with a scream. Noodle found refugee from the student body behind the tall, peculiar students known as Stu-Pot and Murdoc Niccals; the reason why she ran to them were unknown, though many suspected that she found these two students far from everyone else and the student body fled from them, giving Noodle the thought of safety with these two.

Noodle was a mystery to the rest of the student body; she spoke a few words of English but her dialogue was always in Japanese, leaving students confused and unsure what the girl was saying. There were only a few things that the students were able to find out about the girl and those were that she wore eccentric clothing that seemed to be shipped from Japan – at times she wore weird hats to school that didn't seem in the slightest bit Japanese – and she was a wonderful guitarist, knew various of dances along with being a black-belt at martial arts. Though, she may seemed like a tom-boy, Noodle was a girly-girl at heart, always indulging in the cute things that Stu-Pot was fond of. If you were lucky, you might have been able to see Stu-Pot and Noodle outside of school and loitering near the pet adoption store to ogle at the young cats and dogs.

Russel Hobbs, from a distance he was probably the most normal looking of the group; however, if you squinted your eyes to see what his hands were doing, you'd find out that he was stuffing a dead animal with fluff. Russel wasn't a Satan worshiper as Murdoc was, though Russel's hobby was taxidermy, finding road kill or killing the animals himself and stuffing them. None could explain his reasons of doing so, thus, everyone assumed it was just a hobby – a creepy and disturbing hobby, but a hobby no less. Russel was a quiet one, hardly ever spoke to anyone outside of his clique and when he did, it was usually in anger or in rap. Russel was a drummer and rapper, always finding time in the school day to sneak into the music room and create some "sick" beats an rap from his soul. He was also a very big guy, having most of the people who weren't afraid of his hobby cower in fear at his size; some said that Russel was the clique's protectors, ready to take some names (per se) if anyone messed with his "friends" (mostly just Noodle and Stu-Pot). Most of the student body was afraid of Russel Hobbs, yet the teachers adored Russel; in everyone else's eyes, Russel seemed uneducated, though he was very intelligent – one reason why the teachers loved him, the other was that he was always polite to his elders (elders in this case were the teachers).

Another interesting fact about Russel was that he was either possessed by some unknown spirit or that he had a separate personality. No one knew what exactly happened to Russel when he "passes out" but rumors were always going about that Russel had this "funky" blue spirit rising from his head and communicating peacefully with other human beings. When his "friends" were inquired by this unusual rumor, they couldn't explain it or failed to answer it; Stu-Pot had no idea what the students were talking about, Murdoc told them to *&% off, and Noodle seemed to understand the question but failed to reply in English.

(Years after high school, I was finally able to ask Russel himself about the rumor and he said that it was true and the blue spirit's name was Del. Russel met Del a couple years before high school in a rap school but the his young friend was killed in a drive by shooting and his spirit found his way into Russel's body.)


End file.
